


Haunted By The Memories

by ranae654



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: C-Section, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Graphic C-Section, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles layed there faintly, wrapped in Derek's arms , when that night came back to haunt him, the night that changed his and Derek's life and turned it upside down forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted By The Memories

Stiles layed there faintly, wrapped in Derek's arms , when that night came back to haunt him, the night that changed his and Derek's life and turned it upside down forever.

 

_***_

_Stiles clutched at Derek's arm and put his hand on his stomach._

_"Stiles, are you ok?"  Stiles fell to the floor still holding onto Derek's arm and started to whimper._

_"Derek, I- I think something's wr-Ahh!" Stiles began breathing heavily and Derek sat in front of him, putting his hands on Stiles cheeks._

_"Stiles? What, what's wrong? Where are you hurting?"_

_"I think something is wrong with the baby. OH FUCK!"_

_Derek helped Stiles' back up, and let him lean on his side for balance. "Alright I'm going to take you to Deaton but I need you to stay calm. If something is wrong with the baby, stress, wouldn't be a good thing to add on. It'll just get you into a panic attack, and cause stress to the baby." Stiles shook his head and kept breathing in and out._

_Derek carried him into the Camaro and set him in the front seat. He placed a reassuring hand on Stiles' knee gently. "Everything is gonna be ok, alright?" Stiles shook his head no as Derek started the car. "You don't know that Derek, what if something's really wrong, 'cause it really hurts!" Derek sped out of the parking lot and drove to Deaton's as fast as he could._ _"Don't say that, think positive alright-"_ _"How can I think positive, when my stomach is hurting this and. It's a pain I never felt before Derek! And I'm really scared!" Derek began to rub slow circles into Stiles' knee and glanced at him really quick before turning his eyes back onto the road. "Hey, I'll be right beside you no matter what happens, know that you're not in this alone. Everyone gets a little scared every once in awhile. And Stiles, if it hurts that bad you know you can cry if you want to. It's not good to hold that type of stuff in." Stiles' nodded but still didn't cry or anything, he just sat there and held it in._

_At that moment Stiles' felt a sharp pain and put both hands on his lower abdomen. "Oh fuck, oh my god. Derek I'm dying, I'm dying, oh my god I'm gonna die!" Stiles looked down and noticed he had blood on that grey sweat pants he was wearing. "Der- Der- Derek!" Derek looked down to what Stiles' was looking at and stepped on the gas pedal as hard as he could. "You're not going to die Stiles' just don't pay attention to that and focus on your breathing." Stiles rolled his eyes and gave Derek an ' Are you fucking kidding me!' look._ _"There is blood coming out of me! How can I not pay attention to that!"_

_They finally arrived at Deaton's and Derek helped Stiles' out of the car and took him inside._ _"Well hello boys, what could you possible need help with now." Stiles' was so sick and tired of his snarky ass remarks and was ready to pummel him but Derek put his hand in front of Stiles and set him in a chair. "In case you didn't notice, Stiles' is bleeding, and he's in pain. What do we do?" Deaton looked at Derek then to Stiles' then back to Derek._ _"Let's do an ultrasound, I think I know what it is but I'd rather check and be safe then sorry." Derek helped Stiles' out of the chair and onto the table. Deaton put the gel on and looked for a heart beat while Stiles' and Derek didn't take their eyes off the screen. "Derek can I talk to you for a minute." Derek looked to Stiles' and he nodded his head yes._ _They went in the corner of the room and all Stiles' could see was Derek putting his hand on his forehead dragging it down to his chin._

_"So what're we supposed to do?"  They both looked at Stiles'  who was still breathing a little fast, and biting his nails anxiously._ _"I have to do a C- Section now, its the only way to get the baby out, you can stay in the room if you'd like- Do you want to tell him or do you want me to." Derek put his hand out to stop him from talking and went over to Stiles' as Deaton followed behind him._ _"Stiles....... we- we lost the baby." Stiles looked up at Derek with unexpectedly with hurt in his eyes and they began to water. "What?"_ _"I'm gonna have to do an emergency C-section now." Just then Stiles' felt something sharp go in his back. "What the hell was that!"_ _"It'll numb your back and part of your stomach." Stiles watched as Deaton picked up a scalpel and made a horizontal cut in Stiles' lower abdomen._ _Stiles screamed out in pain and Derek hurried to take Stiles' hand in his. "Aren't you supposed to knock me out or something!" Deaton shook his head and continued what he was doing. "No, it's not required and this will be faster. A lot of people have them done while they're awake." Stiles banged his head back on the table and felt a tear rush down his cheek._ _"Can we please hurry this up!" Derek growled, he didn't like to see his mate in pain._ _"These things take time Derek. Be patient." Once Deaton ripped into the lower layer Stiles' felt like he was about to slip into unconsciousness but then the pain came back._ _Deaton made a couple more incision and Stiles could pretty much feel everything he did, it was like he was being tortured._

_Another 15 minutes went on and Stiles was sweaty, in pain, and very uncomfortable. Derek noticed all of these at once and his eyes flicked to red._ _"Oh relax Derek, I'll be done in about ten minutes." Stiles let out a small whimper, and turned his head to face Derek, who's eyes now turned back to it's normal color at the sight of his mate. "Stiles it's alright, you're gonna be alright-"_ _"Yeah but the baby isn't! This isn't fair, anything we've ever had in our lives somehow gets taken away or messed up! One thing! One thing! We wanted and that gets taken away too. I just- I just want us to have something good that can never be taken from us." Stiles had another wet tear mix with the already dried ones on his cheek._ _"I'm just about done." Deaton finally got to the baby and took it out." Stiles slammed his eyes shut he didn't want to see anything._ _"Boy or girl." That was all Stiles wanted to know."_ _"It's a girl." Derek felt Stiles' release the grip on his hand and seen him slowly open his eyes._ _"Would you like to hold her." Stiles' put his hand out in front of him to stop Deaton from coming any closer. "No." Derek looked almost surprised._ _"But stiles-"_ _"I said no Derek." They all sat there in silence for about ten minutes before stiles spoke. "Sandra Candace Hale. Now can you stitch me back up so we can leave."_ _"As you wish."_

_BIRTH CERTIFICATE_

_NAME: Sandra Candace Hale_ _DATE OF BIRTH: November 24, 2013_ _SEX: Female_ _RACE: White_ _PARENTS: Mieczyslaw Stilinski & Derek Hale_

_***_

 

That was the end of the flashback, Stiles began to cry quietly, as he did not want to wake Derek up.But Derek heard anyways and he automatically knew what it was. "Stiles." As soon as Derek spoke up Stiles put his face into the crook of Derek's neck. "It was my fault Derek, I should've been more protective over her. If I was none of this would've happened. It's been a year Derek, a year." Derek started to feel wet tear falling onto his neck. "Stiles, it wasn't your fault these kind of things happen sometimes. Were always going to be haunted by the memories and there is nothing we can do about it. Please don't cry."Stiles continued on, not being able to stop. Derek rested his head on top of Stiles' and felt a tear go down his cheek.


End file.
